Song For You
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Artie likes Quinn, but doesn't know how to tell her. So, his dad helps him out. Artie's dad played by Adam Levine.


It was just another day at William McKinley High School. Artie Abrams rolled down the hallway with a smile on his face like he did every day. If he didn't, kids would stare at him with big sad eyes and whisper about how terrible they felt and that it was the "town tragedy" when the accident that changed his life forever happened almost nine years ago. Artie didn't mind the whispering. He usually just pretended he didn't hear them and go about his day. But since Quinn was in her accident, Artie made sure to have an extra big smile as he rolled down the halls each day. If he was smiling, kids would think he was fine and focus on Quinn's injury.

He knew it was wrong. Sure Quinn loved attention, but not negative attention. Especially since prom was merely weeks away and she's wanted to win since she was a fetus. But Artie hated all attention, and would do anything to make sure he was attention free. Being an only child, all he ever gets at home was attention. Well, attention from his mother. His dad doesn't pay much attention. Well he does. To himself.

Richard 'Ricky' Abrams is a "self-centered jerk" Artie says when someone asks about his father. He wasn't lying. Ricky only cares about two things. Himself and music. Ricky was signed to a record label twenty-five years ago. But a year after he was signed the label dropped him. You would think Ricky would give up on music and find a steady job, right? Wrong. Ricky didn't stop making music. In fact, he still makes it to this day. In his basement. Ricky spends his nights performing at clubs and local coffee shops. Everyone in Lima knows who he is. They just don't know he's the father of Artie Abrams, something Artie is grateful for.

Ricky has never been much of a dad to Artie. If he's not making music, he's commenting on Artie's every flaw. Like "Your hair is too short." or "Why are you wearing that ridiculous sweater with a panda on it?" Petty jabs that don't hurt Artie emotionally. They just ignore him. Ricky didn't even see Artie when he was in the hospital after the accident. He was in Los Angeles performing for a record producer that later wouldn't sign him.

Artie loathes his father. Absolutely loathes him. Sometimes he wishes that someone in California would sign him to a label. That way his father could run off and divorce his mother. Artie knows that the only reason his dad is still married to his mom because he's broke and needs a place to stay until he 'makes it big' in Hollywood. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

Artie's smile grew wider when he opened his locker and saw the single picture of him and Quinn. It was a picture of them Artie took after Quinn had made it up the steep ramp at the back of the school. Artie had a huge smile on his face and Quinn was laughing. It was Artie's favorite picture, all because of Quinn. Yes, Artie had feelings for Quinn Fabray. But he tried to avoid them as much as possible. It was obvious that she had feelings for that new kid Joe. Something Artie would never understand. He was weird, never wore shoes, and had the nickname Teen Jesus. What did she see in him? And what did he have that Artie didn't?

"Hey loser!" Artie froze when he heard the familiar voice. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Artie asked.

"You left your Algebra book at home and your mom insisted on me bringing it to you. Personally, I think Algebra is a waste of time. I'm an adult and I've never used this nonsense!"

"Thanks, dad." Artie muttered, taking the book.

"Hey! Is that Quinn Fabray?" Ricky asked, spotting the picture in Artie's locker.

"How do you know about Quinn?"

"Your mom and I have to talk about something after sex." Ricky shrugged.

"Oh my god, Dad! You can go now! Besides, the bell is about to ring." Artie said quickly, a disgusted look on his face.

"So have you asked her on a date yet?" Ricky asked.

"No dad. She likes someone else." Artie frowned and closed his locker.

"You know, when I first met your mother she liked someone else. Do you know what I did? I sung her a song. A kick ass KISS song. After that, she was mine!" Ricky grinned.

"So you want me to sing the song you sung to mom, to Quinn?" Artie asked.

"Oh no! You could never do it justice. But I do have some ideas!"

The next day in Glee Club, everyone was sitting around waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye, Artie could see Joe and Quinn whispering and smiling. His heart sank. That should be him whispering in her ear, not Joe. Artie's mind started to wander and soon he was thinking about him and The Justin Bieber Experience doing a cover of That Should Be Me. That would be perfect to sing to Quinn. But it was too late. He already had a song planned that was much better than Bieber, and was one of Quinn's favorites.

"Ok! Let's get started." Mr. Schuester announced.

"Mr. Schue!" Artie raised his hand. "I've prepared a song if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Mr. Schuester nodded.

"This song is dedicated to someone that I care a great deal about. I hope she likes it." Artie said, and nodded at the band to start playing.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

_Here is the church and here is the steeple. We sure are cute for two ugly people. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

As the song kept going and Artie kept singing, everyone started noticing that Artie was singing to Quinn. They all turned their attention to Quinn and smiled. Well, everyone except Joe. Quinn was smiling and had tears in her eyes. When she was in the hospital after the accident, she had told Artie that Anyone Else but You by The Moldy Peaches was her favorite song. He remembered.

_You are always trying to keep it real. I'm in love with how you feel. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

Then Quinn joined Artie in front of the club and started singing.

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage. You want more fans, I want more stage. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

Quinn and Artie sung the rest of the song together, and when they were finished the New Directions gave them a standing ovation.

"Color Me Mine on Friday?" Quinn asked Artie after Glee Club was over.

"Definitely." Artie smiled.

"Great." Quinn smiled back, and then rolled away.

Artie had gotten a date with Quinn. Because of his dad. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks dad." Artie whispered, then rolled off.


End file.
